


Dressing

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: It's proving more difficult.





	

“And Bran thinks we should have a feast for the villagers who have returned,” Jon said as he pulled on his breaches.  
“The stores are certainly full…” Sansa said as she struggled with the ties on her skirt. “…enough”  
Jon eyed her strangely as she struggled but said nothing.  
“Can you talk with cook about a dinner then?” Jon asked, reaching for his white shirt.  
“Yes, fine,” Sansa huffed as she finally did up the button on the skirt. Sweat was starting to form at her browline.  
She placed her hands on her hips and looked at the top with ties laying on the bed next to her with disdain.  
“We’re going to need more ale though, if we are to have all the villagers,” Jon said as he caught her looking at him. “They are good drinkers.”  
“True,” Sansa sighed. She reached for the top and, raising her arms in the air, started to slide it down over herself as she struggled to make it work.  
Jon watched her as her face became buried in the garment. She shifted from side to side, trying to wiggle it over her ample chest, with no luck.  
“Sansa…” Jon started as he walked toward her.  
“I’m fine, Jon,” came a muffled voice from somewhere in the garment.  
He watched as she struggled further and her face finally emerged through the top, her hands attempting to tug it down further. She was sweating a lot more now.  
“This is ridiculous,” Jon sighed. “You need new clothes.”  
“I am too large for this early,” Sansa huffed as she yanked at the top trying to bring it to her waist. “It’s all those lemon cakes and…”  
“You’re beautiful,” Jon said as he tugged at the top as well and pulled it down to her waist. “And you aren’t just eating for yourself anymore.”  
Sansa looked down at her breasts popping out of her top.  
“And what do I do with these?!” Sansa cried as she pointed to her breasts which were barely making it into the top.  
“You’re asking the wrong man,” Jon said as he eyed her ample cleavage. “I’d have you walk around with them like that all the time.”  
Sansa chuckled as wiped at the sweat on her forehead. “You would, wouldn’t you?”  
“Aye, and every man in the land would be even more jealous of me,” Jon chuckled with her. “Just make some new clothes, love. You may not want to hear this, but you will only get larger.”  
“Thanks for that,” Sansa swatted at him.  
“You are housing our babe,” Jon said, reverently placing an open hand on her growing belly that had been stuffed into her skirt.  
Sansa placed a hand over his and sighed.  
“New dresses?” Jon asked with a raised eyebrow.  
She nodded and kissed the side of his face.  
“But for today, you need to help me look presentable,” Sansa said as she reached to stuff her breasts into the top a bit better.  
Jon watched her and cringed.  
“Doesn’t that hurt?” He asked, she was being none too kind with her cleavage.  
“No,” Sansa chuckled. “They just need to be paced better inside.”  
He looked in amazement as her breasts disappeared under the material and, although not completely hidden didn’t look like they were going to fall out at any moment.  
“Do up my ties,” Sansa said as she turned her back to him. The ties were completely loose and had nothing to tie.  
“Let me just wash my hands,” Jon said as he walked to the basin and grabbed a couple of leather laces he used for his hair.  
He returned to her and attached the laces to the ends of her ties and did up the back of her top.  
“See?” Sansa asked, satisfied as she turned to face him. “Not so bad.”  
“You will start on new dresses today with your maids?” Jon confirmed.  
“I promise,” Sansa said with a smile.  
“Good,” Jon said as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. “You will look more and more beautiful the larger you get with our babe.”  
Sansa smiled at him. “Say that when I look the size of a whale at this rate.”  
“I will always say it, and always mean it,” Jon said with a smile before he turned to get his leather tunic and finish his dressing.


End file.
